The invention concerns customer terminals in single tube pneumatic systems for banking or the like, and more particularly terminals in which, when the carrier receiver is open, the carrier is forwardly presented to a customer.
An approach somewhat similar to that of the present invention is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,554. There the receiver includes a pair of upper and lower, semi-cylindrical trays forming in effect an extension of the pneumatic tube. The upper tray is hinged along one edge to the receiver proper and its other edge is hinged to one edge of the lower tray. When a carrier arrives in the receiver the two trays unfold about their respective hinges and at the same time move forwardly so that the lower tray presents the carrier to the customer at a position in front of the receiver.